The Game Plan
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: It all started with a game but is she willing to do what it takes to win! *First Lemon*; This is my first published fic so please review!
1. It all started and ended

A/N: This is my first time publishing a fic I've written and I am so happy at the response I've received so far.

I would like to thank my beta, Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars), she has made this one-shot _WAY _better. Do you get my kitty reference?

Song: Promise by Ciara

Disclaimer: I don't own but I wish I did.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

What am I thinking?

Okay, so I've done worse, but it was always my choice. Well, it's not like this wasn't my idea. I'm the one here, at his doorstep, waiting to make him…an offer he can't refuse. Okay, now I'm quoting The Godfather. I hang out with Jasper _way_ too much.

Just breathe…again with the movie quotes. Well, I can't say I'm not looking forward to this. I mean the man is beautiful and muscular.

Wow!

Did I just call him beautiful? I have never called a guy beautiful before, not even Dr. Cullen, and that's a hot DILF.

_Don't go there… back to the present._

I rang the door bell, and after a few minutes, there he stood, in all his God-like glory. Usually, I would see him in his black slacks with a button down blue shirt and tie, with those church shoes, and his hair always slicked back. But not now. He was so channeling Ryan from The O.C…with his wife-beater and jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his waist, and that_ hair_ was sticking up everywhere, all sex God-ish.

_Oh. My. God._

How did I get here again?

~-~

_Monday, 12pm—One week until Graduation_

"Have you come up with someone yet?" There was Jasper, sitting in all his cowboy-ness, eating French fries off my tray. Tanya was running late, as usual.

"You know who I have in mind," I said.

"Yes, I do, but Tanya tried and she got nowhere. The guy put a restraining order out on her," said Jasper. Oh, yes, the restraining order the Chief put out on Tanya last semester after she tried to break the tie we had. The girl climbed into Bella Swan's window and proceeded to undress. She walked down the stairs and moved their couch to face the front door so when the Chief came home he would get, in Tanya's words, 'a hot treat.' Then, after Chief Swan kicked Tanya out of his house, she proceeded to call him at his home and the station for three weeks straight. Hence the restraining order.

We were currently waiting for her to give us the latest scores before our last week as seniors was over.

"You may want to try for someone else," said Jasper.

"Who, Jasper? There isn't anyone else and we're tied because her ass had to get both Dr. Cullen and his son," I whispered loudly. "It's not like she even needs the money, she just wants to hold this over our heads."

"Well, you better think of something," he whispered back, "you could always…"

"No, Jasper, I don't do girls okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying it would give you triple and then you would win," he said.

"Hello all!" Tanya ringed. "I have the scores and it seems that I have broken the tie, and Jas you were out of the running since the beginning of the semester; so it looks like I win!"

Jasper leaned over Tanya, grabbing the score sheet.

"Okay, so it seems Miss Tanya actually has her math right, for once, unlike Calculus," Jasper said with a pointed look to me as he mouthed 'it looks like someone is willing.'

"Whatever, so I win, and that means – Jasper, check my math again if you will – the $250,000 is mine," Tanya beamed.

"Wait a minute, if I'm not mistaken, and Jasper you can check my math, but we have a week before graduation. If I was to get a 5 blue star, I would be the winner," I proclaimed.

"There is no way you can get a 5 blue star by graduation and you know it," said Tanya as she stood up to leave, stomping her Manolos as she walked away.

"Well, it looks like someone was willing to get down and dirty for the win," stated Jasper, "and it seems Mrs. Cullen was the deciding factor, so she got triple the points. You really are going to need that 5 blue star to win now Rose."

"Jasper, I'm going to need your help," I said.

Tanya is going down. I need that money!

~-~

_Second week of sophomore year – The start of the game._

"I can't believe we're actually considering this," I said, sitting on Jasper's couch in his parents' den.

"Look, we're bored, we're rich, and we're hot, why not?" said Tanya as she was scrolling through her iPod looking for 'just the right song.'

"Well, darlins I'm down, so strip," Jasper said.

Huh, Jasper, always the southern gentleman, was already half dressed by the time Tanya and I looked up.

"Wait, isn't there another way? And no offense Jasper, but I'm not sleeping with you," I said.

"Well, I heard my brother Felix talking to his friends about this game," said Tanya.

"A game? UNO?" Jasper laughed.

"No, a sex game. Except we'll change it up to include us girls and Jasper's way of life," she said, waving her hand in front of Jasper's face.

"I'm bi, Tanya, not stupid," said Jasper.

"Whatever, anyway, we find the most elusive guys or girls to sleep with, and score them. Whoever wins –" Tanya couldn't finish because Jasper cut her off.

"Gets the pot?"

"What?" We screamed.

"Not that kind of pot, money. Yeah, we can put a certain amount into an account once a month until the game is over," he said.

"And how long will this game last?" I asked.

"Until graduation. I figure with how this year is going we'll be bored until then," stated Tanya.

_The Scoring sheet goes as follows:_

Max of stars you can get is 5 for each color

_Silver stars_ = jocks and hot nerds

_Gold stars_= college guys and completely committed guys

_Blue stars_= unattainable adults

Double or triple the stars if you can get someone directly related to the conquest, such as with committed guys, the person they are committed to or the adults' offspring.

You must have proof.

~-~

I remember when my first blue star and triple points were achieved: I was sixteen.

Now, I know that at one point in time my parents had some serious money, but after a while, my dad lost out on all his investments because of Ed McCarthy. After my parents went bankrupt, McCarthy wanted to go public with my father's loss and by doing so my dad would lose the only thing he had left; his good name.

I formed a plan to get Mr. McCarthy to back off without repercussions. Now, I may have only been sixteen, but as long I can remember older men have always been interested in me. Heck, I'm a hot bitch and everybody knows it. So the first phase of my plan was to get over to their house, and I did this by flirting with their youngest son, Emmett. He always had a crush on me and Tanya, but we never gave him any play; his words not mine. After our 'study session,' I went downstairs to get something to drink, and there he was.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. McCarthy," I said as I jumped on the counter with my skirt rising a few inches. "Have a good day at work?"

He tilted his head to the side, probably trying to see up my skirt. "Why yes, Miss Hale, it was a good day, and it seems to be getting better by the second."

"Well, thanks for the free eats, Mr. McCarthy, but I should get back to studying," I purred as I jumped off the counter and grabbed the glass of wine in his hands. "Emmett must be wondering where I am." I downed the rest of his drink and moaned from the taste of it.

"Oh, are you tutoring my young Emmett?" He asked his voice husky.

"Yes, well he is in Algebra II and I am in Calculus, so I thought it would look good on my college apps."

Now, I was in the AP course, unlike any other junior, but I knew he thought I was older than what I really was. Everyone did; I just didn't feel the need to correct them.

"Rose, where are you? I have to go, I forgot about emergency practice today," screamed Emmett as he ran down the stairs. "Oh, dad, I didn't realize you were home."

"It's okay, son, I was just getting reacquainted with Miss Hale," he said, eye-fucking me in front of his son.

Sleaze ball.

"Oh! Well, that's nice, but we have to go and I have to bring Rose home, which is going to make me even later for practice," Emmett sighed. Oh, Emmett, I meant to leave my car this morning for just this purpose.

"Son, I could always bring Miss Hale home. I just need to change and I can take you right home Miss Hale," he said, failing at hiding his obvious lust for me.

"Oh, dad that would be great! You don't mind do you Rose?" Asked Emmett.

"No Emmett that's fine," I said as I gave a side glance to his father. "I'll go and pack my stuff."

After a few minutes I made my way back downstairs to see that Emmett was gone, and that Mr. McCarthy was nowhere in sight. As I placed my books on the coffee table, I heard the sound of running water, and decided to do some investigating. I entered the McCarthy's downstairs guest bathroom to see Ed McCarthy in the shower, jerking off as my name fell from his lips. He knew I was there in his house waiting to be taken home. This was part of his plan, but what he failed to realize, was that this was my plan all along.

Get him alone, fuck him, and blackmail him.

Simple and effective.

"You know I can help you with your," I said, tilting my head to the side, "_big_ problem."

It's always good to stroke a man's ego, but Ed had nothing on his older son, Elton.

"Why, Miss Hale, what are you doing in here? I'm a married man," he laughed as he continued touching himself.

_Sleaze!_

"Well, Ed, can I call you Ed?" I asked, dropping my voice to add to my allure. "I don't see your wife anywhere." I started to unbutton my uniform shirt. Eddie must have a school girl fantasy.

"But, if you want me to leave, I will."

I only had one more button before my braless chest would be exposed to the head of my father's former company. However, unknown to Ed, was that his youngest got me out of it earlier.

"No!" He almost broke the shower door trying to get to me before I left out the bathroom. I giggled that naïve, school girl giggle and bit my bottom lip.

"Oh Ed, I would never leave you with that _big_ problem of yours."

By this point he was standing in front of me with his cock at full attention. I fell to my knees and licked at the head of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum. He moaned my name. I hadn't even done anything yet.

Mrs. McCarthy must be slipping in her womanly duties.

"Oh, you taste _so_ good." I giggled with my lie. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Get ready, baby, it may not fit," he boasted. He wishes I had bigger, A.K.A his sons. I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around his member. After that I just blacked out, going on auto-pilot, thinking about the new car magazine I got in the mail last week. Ed chanted my name until he was close and that's when I pulled back.

"What the fuck?" His scream echoed in the room.

"Oh, don't worry baby, I just need you to last long enough to cum inside me," I teased as I took the rest of my uniform off.

He stood there, speechless as he eye-fucked me from head to toe. I rose from my knees and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. He tasted like cigars and cheap wine. Ed licked his lips and tried to pull me back for another, but I walked away and headed towards the running shower. I stepped inside and moved closer to the open window within it.

Ed came up behind me and rubbed his cock along the crack of my ass, and I moaned because it felt good. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper outside the window with my zoom-action camera, ready to take the photos I needed for this to work.

"Oh, you're a bad kitty," Ed rasped, "are you ready for me?" He dipped a finger inside of me and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. "Ah, you _are_ ready for me, and you're on the pill right? I don't need any more bastard kids."

"Yes, I just want to have fun," I moaned as he continued to pump his fingers, increasing his pace each time. "Add another; I know you're _bigger _than that." Since I was doing this shit I could at least get some enjoyment out of it.

After a few more pumps I told him I was ready for him to bang me into the shower wall, and not to stop until I came. Apparently, Ed liked to be told what to do. He didn't last long but the signal from Jasper let me know that the photos were good and I could complete the last phase of my plan.

It wasn't until the next day that Ed McCarthy got a copy of photos showing him fucking a sixteen year-old girl, and an untraceable note telling him not to out Alex Hale as being broke or these pictures would be published in the local paper and the Times.

Now, you can see why I need that money. I love my family so much, and when my dad lost all his money, the only thing left was my trust fund. I told my parents they could have it so they could square off some of their debt. I was never planning on going to college anyway. I had already found this great photography internship in New York.

That was my dream, but dreams still cost money.

~-~

_Night before graduation_

So, that's how I ended up here at Chief Charlie Swan's door. I knew that he would be alone tonight; his daughter Bella had a very _special date_ with Jasper and Alice Brandon. Apparently, this was a standing appointment that Jasper had 'conveniently' moved to tonight. Bella and Alice were dating, but the only one who knew was Jasper, and by association, me and Tanya.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and I parked my Tesla around the corner, so that if this worked, no one would be the wiser.

"Miss Hale, how may I help you?" Charlie asked. "Bella isn't here; she's spending the night at Alice's. You know a girl's night."

Yeah, a girl's night, alright, with a boy included.

"Actually, Chief, I'm here to see you," I said unabashedly, "I wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's alright." He leaned on the doorframe, sizing me up. That police stare that he uses with the people he arrests was so hot. I was getting wet just thinking about him using his handcuffs on me.

Chief Swan was the hottest DILF in town, and the perfect 5 blue star. He'd been divorced for almost fifteen years, doesn't date, works out, and has that sexy ass mustache. Plus, Tanya tried and failed, and the only reason Jasper fucks Bella is because he thinks and I quote, 'it's the closest I can get to her father.'

The sick fuck.

"What can I help you with Miss Hale?" He asked as he led me into his home. I took a seat on the couch and noticed that the Saints were playing the Cowboys on Charlie's big screen.

"They say it's a 2 to 1 that the Cowboys are going to take it tonight," I stated. He looked dumbfound. "Hey! A girl can know her football stats."

He smiled that beautiful smile of his at me. "That you can Miss Hale."

"Rose, please Charlie." He smiled and sat down at the other end of the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about, Rose?"

"Well, Charlie, I wanted to ask about the cadet program that starts in a few months," I said as I leaned in closer to the middle of the couch. "I'm not planning on going to college in the fall and I'm starting to look into other possible outlets." This is true, I did think about being a cop; I would look so hot in the uniform. At least I did on Halloween this year.

"What do you think; you would look good in the uniform or something?" He laughed as he crossed his legs. I had never heard Charlie laugh before; it was so magical. Rough and manly.

"Ha, ha, funny Charlie, I'm serious," I said and then my stomach growled. "It was only a thought!"

"You know, I'm a little hungry too," he stated as he rose from his side of the couch. Do you want some leftover pizza?"

_It's now or never, _I thought.

"Thanks Charlie, that's really nice of you. Why don't you let me do that and you can finish up the rest of the game." I headed over to the yellow kitchen and began to heat up the leftovers. I asked Charlie if he wanted anything to drink as I made myself a glass of water which I 'accidently' spilled. I walked back to the living room with the refreshments.

"Oh, Charlie, is it over already? Who won?"

"The Cowboys," he said as he turned his head towards me, looking at my wet, braless chest. "Uh, Rose what happened to your top?"

"I'm hopelessly clumsy sometimes and spilled my water," I shyly giggled as I started eating a large slice of pizza. Some sauce spilled on my already wet Dior top, making it worse. "Oh Man! I ruined my top; do you have anything I could change into?"

He reached behind himself and tore off his grey wife-beater and handed it to me. "You can change in the bathroom," he said. I looked at it for a millisecond before I slowly unbutton my sheer top. I heard Charlie's breathing pick up as my bare chest was revealed to him. I reached for the wife-beater and put it over my head while my full D-cups bounced in the process. Charlie's chest was muscular and lean; I wanted to lick it.

"Um…okay…uh, Rose maybe you should leave," he stuttered. I got up off my side of the couch and straddled his lap, putting both my hands on his face. "If you really wanted me to leave you wouldn't have taken your shirt off. Instead you would have just went upstairs and got me one. You want me, and nobody has to know."

I took the wife-beater off, tossing it behind me as I returned my attention to Charlie.

"Rose, I can't…it won't be right –"

I interrupted him. "Charlie, shut up and kiss me!"

He leaned in tentatively and pressed his soft, strong lips to my mouth. If it would have been any other guy, I would've blacked out by now, but as his lips caressed mine, all I could think about was how I wanted them all over my body.

I caressed his cheek, dragging my fingers down his neck and ascended to his chest. His mustache tickled as he kissed down in between my breasts. I sighed and arched my back to give him better access while he drew my left nipple into his mouth and begin to nibble and suck it. His left hand massaged my right breast, hardening the peak into a tight pebble, and I moaned from the contact of his cold hand to my hot body.

"Uh, Charlie, that feels so good, don't stop," I pleaded. As the words left my lips, I felt his hips lifting, thrusting his hardness against my awaiting sex.

"I won't stop sweetheart. Will you join me upstairs?" He moaned as I rolled my hips on his denim-clad cock.

I got off him and we ran up the stairs, stopping every so often to peck each other's lips. At the door to his bedroom, I turned him around and fervently kissed him, silently asking for access to his mouth by running my tongue across his bottom lip. As our tongues pressed against one another, I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my sex onto his straining cock. I moaned into his mouth and wound my hands into his soft, curly hair.

My breath hitched as Charlie ripped my thong from underneath my skirt and stuck two fingers inside of me.

"Eager are we?" I asked, moaning loudly as he continued with his slow, pleasurable rhythm.

"I just want to make sure you're ready."

After crossing the threshold, the atmosphere shifted. No longer was it about finding our release. Every touch, every caress, and every kiss was intensified.

He laid me on the bed and I took off my last article of clothing while he peeled off his jeans. Minutes, hours, or days could have passed as we sized each other up. For a 38 year-old man, Charlie had a body like a 25 year-old; strong, lean, and muscular.

He positioned himself in between my legs as he grabbed his cock and ran it up and down my aroused lower lips. I moaned from the sensation.

"Oh, Charlie stop teasing me, please," I begged, trying to properly align myself with him. The head of his cock slipped inside me and I circled my hips to get used to his size. We began out slow, his movements careful as he rocked his hips against mine.

"Oh Rose, I haven't done this in so long, I'm not sure how long I will last," Charlie gasped.

"Charlie, please. Harder," I begged him, and screamed aloud when he picked up his pace. "Charlie!"

I met my first climax of the night, unaware that he could last a hell of a lot longer than most of the guys I've fucked in my lifetime.

"Rose, I'm gonna…uh _Rose,_" Charlie groaned, and as he spilled his seed inside me, I experienced my second orgasm of the night. He collapsed on top of me, and usually I would have pushed him off, but this time I pulled him closer. Eventually, he rolled over and scooped me into his arms.

"So, Rose, did you win?" He asked with a smirk.


	2. Sequel

It's finally here the sequel to the Game Plan called The Final Score. Go check it and the picspiration out on my blog.


End file.
